One of the light sources for illumination devices and displays is an organic electroluminescence (EL) element. The organic EL element is vulnerable to moisture, and thus is required to be sealed. For example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, a sealing film may be used as a sealing structure of the organic EL element. In Patent Document 1, alumina formed by an atomic layer deposition method is used as the sealing film.